Fabrial Core/Transmutation Fabrial
In effect, this pyramid is a transmutation engine. It is primarily attuned to that school of magic. The fabrial appears to be a triangular (4-sided) pyramid, a bit larger than a closed fist, crafted of an unknown metal that shines like burnished mithril (moonsilver). Filigree paper-thin patterns of lines and swirls decorate its surface, seeming to be etched into the metal quite deeply. The pyramid feels and looks like a single piece of solid metal. The pyramid has 6 charges per day. Players without proper arcane training who are at least superficially aware of its nature can use the pyramid as a focus when casting spells to produce the following effects (with the DM marking off charges): *(1) Any spell cast through the pyramid is cast as if one level higher than the slot used. Spells that have no written effect at higher levels gain increased duration, targets, or other effects as determined by the DM. *(1) A transmutation spell cast through the pyramid is cast as if it was 3 levels higher than the slot used. (Cantrips are increased by 2 levels along the scale) (1) The pyramid can be used to cast , , , or targeting a willing creature that touches it. (3) The pyramid's chaotic energy can be used to cast , once per dawn. The pyramid is not intended to be used in this way, so this use may have some side effects. *(?) A creature can use the pyramid to create other effects, at the DM's discretion. The pyramid draws energy from the user's spells, or from the life forces of those around it if spell energy is not enough. Note that transmutation-related effects are most likely to succeed, where others are not. In terms of effect, the pyramid channels Natural and Soul magic through it, and was forged using an infinitesimal fraction of a Divine Spark. When used correctly, it would be housed in a device that would compensate for these three types of magic and channel them appropriately into the device to power the enchantments on a ship, as a sort of "activate-able fabrial". In its' current state, the pyramid is a bit unpredictable, and with the proper influences applied to it, the pyramid can produce marvelous or unstable effects. When activated properly, the pyramid opens each side slightly, making it into a 12-sided object instead of 4-sided. This happens if it is exposed to the housing of a ship and exposed to a burst of transmutation magic. "Identify"-ing the pyramid would only reveal that it is a fabrial. Its attunement can be discerned with a DC 18 Arcana check. This check is DC 12 if a spell has been cast through the pyramid within the past minute. A creature proficient in such knowledge can learn another fact about it through 1-2 hours of study and a DC 18 Arcana check. Ill Effects When the pyramid is overused for a purpose that it isn't intended for, it begins to become unstable. Roll on the magic surge table below at the DM's discretion.